The Curse of Death
(Xilar): This will be my playground. (fires grenades from Proto Tool) BOOM! (Razor): Grr! (dodges)(kicks Xilar) You sure? (Xilar): Very. (throws more grenades) (Razor): Is that all you got? (slices them) (Xilar): Nope. (chants) (Razor): What are you doing? (Xilar): The Curse of Death! (Razor): Now you know magi--(he is teleported) (Jetray): Hey! (Xilar): Your turn. (teleports Jetray) Hell (Jetray): Where am I? (Zs Skayr): In Hell. (Jetray): When did you become Satan? (Zs' Skayr): When Hell became Anur Phaetos' colony! (fires energy rays) (Cannonbolt): Great! (rolls toward Zs Skayr) (Zs Skayr): Ha! (turns intangible) (Ball Weevil): Not good! (rolls a ball) (Zs Skayr): Do you think that-(Razor throws an omni grenade at him) (Ben); Distraction. (Razor): Barely! (Ben): Whatever. (Jetray): Hujah! (stings Zs Skayr) (Zs Skayr): Nnnnh! (Satan): Hello. (fires red energy beam) (Ben): The Devil? (Satan): Yes. My kingdom is mine. Not this ghost. (Zs Skayr): You call me a ghost? (Ben): He did. (Satan): Do not interfere, Ben 10,000! (Ben): The Devil knows my name? (Satan): Yes. (fires energy rays) And only Jesus will love you. (Swampfire): Of course. (Razor): Use one of your fusions! (Swampfire): I can only use that form for 20 minutes. And all the power in my Fusetrix will go bye bye. (Razor): Whatever. (fuses him with something) (Ball Fire): Ball Weevil and Swampfire? Not cool. (Razor): Shut up, beach! (Ball Fire): Attack! Satan fires an energy ball (Ball Fire): Ack! (disappears) (Razor): Nooo! (Ball Fire): I love having swampfire powers. BLAMMMMFFF (Ben): Aw man! (the Fusiomatrix turns red) (Razor): Incoming! "Ben is hit by a blast" (Ben): Owie! (Fusiomatrix): Fusiomatrix recharged. (Chromastone): Oh yeah! (Fires ultraviolet rays) (Zs Skayr): Grr! (hacks Fusiomatrix) (Chromastone): What did you do?! (Zs Skayr): You do not want to know. (Razor): He took a neutron electro genetic pulsage which can kill you. (Chromastone): Grr! (fires a super strong ultraviolet ray) (Zs Skayr): No! (dies) (Razor): That was not dramatic. (Satan): And now you battle me. (Chromastone): Die! (fires ultraviolet rays again) (Razor): Can't you do anything else??? (Rath): LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHING, GUY WHOM SPECIES I DON'T KNOW! YOU GOT STUPID SWORD THINGIES WHICH ARE OBVIOUSLY STUPID! (Razor): Transform into something else. (Rath): SHUT UP! (punches Razor) (Razor): You have a problem! (detransforms him) (Ben): I turned into Rath, right? (Razor): An Appoplexian. An extreme one. (Waybig): How do I sound? (Raor): Big. (Waybig): Uh huh! (fires cosmic rays) (Satan): Grrr! (blocks it with a red energy shield) You cannot beat me! (Razor): Shut up, n00b! (slices off his head) That's how experts play it. (Satan, head regrown): This is how a super expert plays it. (Razor): Then it's Devil Season! (Satan): Razor Season! (fires energy) (Razor): Devil Season! (slashes his hand) (Satan): Razor Season! (regrows hand) (Alien X): Alien X! (Razor): Celestialsapien season? (Ben): Destroy Satan, now! (Bellicus): No, he is one of the only people who agrees to my furious thoughts. (Ben): You mean you are evil? (Bellicus and Serena): No! We are the most powerful beings in the galaxy. You cannot stop us. (Ben): In this form, I am equal to you. And without me, you cannot do anything. So destroy Satan now! (Serena): Then you will get away and we cannot keep you here. (Ben): (facepalm) Then give me the power to beat him and I will return. (Bellicus): No! (Ben): Then I will leave. (Serena): How? (Ben): By doing this. (closes eyes) You obviously know my thoughts. (thinks of going out)(gets out and detransforms) Telepathy rocks! (Razor): How? (Ben): The telepathy helmet Azmuth designed last year. (reveals it) (Telepatho): And now....(wears the helmet) Die, Satan! (makes him explode) I rock. (Razor): So how do we get out? (Clockwork): Let's see. (travels back in time) 3 hours ago (Xilar): Nope. (chants) Clockwork travels back (Clockwork): Got it. (chants)(makes them travel back) (Xilar): How? (Clockwork): Don't ask. (seemingly eradicates him) (Razor): You know the big villain always comes back, right? (Clockwork): The big guy isn't Xilar. It's... Somewhere (Dr Animo): ...Vilgax. THE END Characters *Ben *Razor Aliens Used *Jetray (2x) *Cannonbolt *Ball Weevil *Chromastone *Rath *Ball Fire *Alien X *Telepatho *Clockwork Villains *Xilar *Zs'Skayr *Satan Trivia *This is the only time Ben wants to transform into Alien X in Ultra Ben Category:Episodes Category:Ultra Ben Category:Masked Killer Arc Category:Hellish Episodes